Aku Menunggumu
by shinkuizumi11
Summary: Naruto pergi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali untuk Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri mulai ragu akan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. OneShoot


Aku Menunggu mu

Pair: Naru Saku

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, angst, tragedy, super power

Summary: Naruto pergi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali untuk Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri mulai ragu akan perasaannya kepada Sasuke

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kau bicara kan dengan ku Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil menuju Sakura di tugu ingatan dimana para Shinobi hebat namanya akan di ukir disana

"Naruto, sudah tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu membawa kembali Sasuke- _kun."_ balas Sakura

"Apa maksudmu Sakura- _chan?_ Tanya Naruto kembali yang bingung dengan rekan satu timnya ini

Sakura tidak bisa bilang soal mimpinya semalam dimana Naruto tewas bahkan jasadnya tidak dapat ditemukan setelah melakukan misi untuk membawa kembali Sasuke. Walau Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto pasti akan pergi juga untuk menempati janjinya

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto." balas Sakura

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." ucap Naruto

"Naruto tunggu." ucap Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto

 _"_ Apalagi Sakura- _chan_." balas Naruto yang benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sakura

Sakura pun langsung memeluk Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan kepadanya. "Berjanjilah, kau akan selamat. JIka tidak aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." ucap Sakura yang masih memeluk Naruto

Naruto pun mendorong sedikit bahu Sakura membuat jarak dianatar mereka "Aku berjanji Sakura- _chan_. Aku akan kembali dengan membawa si teme itu kembali ke Konoha." balas Naruto

'Kenapa kau tetap meneruskan janjimu itu Naruto, padahal ku ingin kau tetap tinggal bersama ku.' batin Sakura sedih

"Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh Sakura langsung memgang kedua pipi Sakura dan mencium dahi Sakura. "Entah kenapa saat melihat dahi mu, aku selalu ingin menciumnya." ucap Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar mengingat saat dimana Sasuke mengucapkan hal yang sama saat masih genin. Sakura pun menutup mulutnya menahan suara tangisnya "Rupanya yang dulu bilang adalah Naruto' batin Sakura

"Dah Sakura, aku pasti akan membawa pulang si teme jadi tunggu saja." ucap Naruto yang berlari menjauh dari Sakura

'Naruto." batin Sakura yang ingin menahan Naruto sayangnya Naruto sudah pergi

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Sakura yang sedang jalan ditengah pusat kota Konoha menunggu kepulangan ninja yang mulai mencuri hatinya, ninja ceroboh, ninja yang dijuluki sebagai ninja pembuat kejutan no 1, ninja yeng berhasil mengalah akatsuki, ninja yang menjadi pahlawan konoha. Saat Sakura terus berjalan, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sosok yang menjadi sahabat dan juga rivalnya saat masih genin

"Ino." ucap Sakura

"Kau kenapa Forehead, oh iya bagaimana pakaian baru ku ini terlihat lebih seksi kan." balas Ino

"Ino, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." balas Sakura

Sakura dan Ino pun menuju kebelakang akademi, dan Sakura mulai duduk dibawah salah satu pohon. Entah kenapa Ino yang melihat sahabatnya ini sedikit aneh sejak Naruto melakukan misi.

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura? kau tenang saja kalau soal Naruto dia pasti kembali." ucap Ino

"Ya aku juga percaya itu." balas Sakura

"Kalau begitu kau kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Entahlah Ino aku sendiri juga bingung, padahal dulu aku hanya bisa menangis saat Sasuke pergi tapi entah kenap sekarang aku seperti kehilangan semuanya." ucap Sakura

"Kau berubah ya Sakura." balas Ino

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura

"Kau sudah tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan Sasuke- _kun_ lagi dan sekarang kenapa kau lebih jadi memikirkan si Naruto, kau mulai suka dengan Naruto ya." ucap Ino

"Eh kau benar juga, dan untuk sekarang aku juga bingung Ino dnegan perasaan ku ini." balas Ino

"Ya sudah, kau pikir dahulu jika kau bingung dan jika sudah jujurlah dengan hati mu Sakura jangan sampai kau kecewa lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau murung begini, lalu kalau kau masih bingung datanglah kepada ku. Aku akan membantu mu." balas Ino

"terima kasih Ino, kau memang sahabat terbaik yang ku punya." ucap Sakura tersenyum

.

.

.

3 minggu kemudian

"Ada apa _shisou_ memanggil ku?" tanya Sakura

"Sakura." balas Tsunade

"Apa yang terjadi _shisou_ apa ini tentang Naruto." ucap Sakura dan Tsunade tidak membalas ucapan hanya memperlihatkan ikat kepala Naruto yang berlumuran darah. Sakura yang melihat hal itu matanya langsung panas dan mengeluarkan liquid dari ujung matanya

" _Shisou_ ini bohongkan, ucapkan ini bohong." kata Sakura

"Maaf Sakura." balas Tsunade yang juga sedih saat mendengarnya pertama kali soal kabar tersebut

"Bohong _shisou_ bohong, dia padahal sudah berjaji kepada ku bahwa dia akan kembali, dia tidak akan ingkar janjinya _shisou_." ucap Sakura yang kakinya mulai lemas dan bersimpuh dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Iya sakura iya aku juga percaya bahwa dia akan menempati janjinya, tapi untuk sekarang saya mohon kamu dapat menerimanya." balas Tsunade yang memeluk murid kesayangannya tersebut. Tangis Sakura pun pecah saat Tsunade memeluknya

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan dia _Shisou_ , aku benar-benar marah kepadanya." tangis Sakura dalam pelukan Tsunade

"Kau harus tenang Sakura." ucap Tsunade yang juga menangis sambil menenangkan Sakura

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak peristiwa tersebut, jujur saja aku masih mengingat dirinya saat memanggil nama ku. Bahkan entah kenapa cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan menghilang dari dalam diriku. Beberapa hari kemudian pemakaman dirinya dimulai semuanya telah hadir bahkan Kurenai- _sensei_ juga hadir bersama anaknya, kami semua merasa kehilangan sosok tersebut, sosok yang telah membuat ku berpaling dari Sasuke, sosok yang seperti cahaya mentari pagi yang menghangatkan setiap orang yang ditemuinya dan sekarang aku terasa sendiri tanpa ada dirinya, disaat semua sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing bahkan amatahripun sudah mulai diufuk barat. Aku mulai memberanikan diri mendekati tugu ingatan tersebut yang namanya terukir disana

"Naruto mengapa kamu harus mati. Kamu juga tidak bermaksud seperti inikan. Naruto, apa kamu bisa mendengar ku. Aku berharap kamu mengetahui hal ini, tapi aku terlalu keras untuk mengakuinya, dan saya baru menyadari saat dirimu meninggal, aku mencintai mu Naruto dan perasaan ini tidak akan berubah lagi, aku benar-benar mencintai mu Naruto." teriak ku sambil terisak karena air mataku terus keluar. "Aku berharap kau ada disini bersama ku Naruto." tambahku

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura, aku baru menyadari jika ada yang memanggil namaku saat ada yang menyentuh pundakku, aku mengenal suara, suara yang sangat ku kenali adalah suaranya, aku pun berbalik dan tidak mempercayai sosok yang baru sjaa ku tangisi berdiri dihadapkan ku dengan penuh luka tentunya. Sosok yang kurindukan, sosok yang telah kami semua anggap tiada, dan melihatnya membuat air mata semakin deras mengalir, sosok itu menatapku dengan tatapan lembut, dia memperlihatkan senyuman lima jari sambil mengacungkan jempolnya terhadapku, tapi sosok itu langsung serasa ingin jatuh, aku pun segera menahannya dan menyembuhkannya dengan jutsu medisku, lalu kau pun memeluk dirinya, aku sudah tidak mau kehilangannya lagi.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku-" ucapnya. Tapi, langsung ku tempelkan jariku di bibirnya

"Sudah jangan membuat janji bodoh lagi, aku tidak peduli kamu menepati janjimu ini, semua sekarang baik-baik saja." ucap ku. "Itu semua karena kamu telah berdiri disini, disisi ku." tambah ku

Dia pun hanya menatapku, lalu dia memelukku. "Bodoh." itu ucapnya. Tapi, aku tidak peduli aku senang dia masih hidup. kami pun lama berpelukkan, hingga aku mendorong sedikit bahu tgaknya dan membuat jarak diantara kami, aku pun memberanikan dengan menjijitkan kakiku untuk mencium bibirnya, walau dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ku lakukan, tapi dia pun membalas ciumanku. Ciuman tanpa ada nafsu, ciuman yang menunjukkan rasa cinta kami berdua.

Matahri hidupku akhirnya kembali kepadaku dan aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi daripada saat ini. saya tahu akan masih banyak ancaman yang tidak kasat mata dari dalam kegelapan, tapi kali ini Naruto tidak akan menghadapinya sendiri. Aku akan berada disana dengan dia untuk menghadapi ancaman tersebut dan aku tidak akan merubah perasaan ini untuk selama aku akan terus mencintai matahariku ini.

END

* * *

Karya pertama oneshoot ku hehehehe...


End file.
